Winging their way to victory
by cloudyazurephoenix
Summary: When demons swarm New York, Jace, Clary and the gang head to Alicante for a meeting, but when it is crashed by unwanted guests, they must seek help from out of this world...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Entering the portal

"Jace!" Maryse was stood at the top of the stairs, arms folded and foot tapping against the floor impatiently. "Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

Clary sank back against the wall, fiddling with the handle of her sword, Clary didn't know why she needed her gear on but Maryse told her to. They, (and by that she meant her, Jace, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Izzy and Maryse) were supposed to be portalling to Idris for a meeting about why there had been a sudden increase in the demons lurking in New York. Clary sighed - why couldn't they get a break. Sebastian had been defeated, Simon had regained his memory, got back together with Izzy, and was training for Ascension, and everything seemed to be getting a lot better. So WHY has there been ten times as many demons in New York than normal?!

They had all gathered in the Institute library so Magnus could open a portal to Alicante for the meeting - and of course Jace was late. Clary looked around from her position slumped against the wall. Magnus and Alec were stood in the opposite corner to her, partially obscured by one the countless bookshelves, talking in hushed voices. Magnus was dressed in tight, bright green leather pants and a ripped black t-shirt, his hair spiked up, and as usual, looked like someone had tipped a barrel of glitter over his head. Alec, on the other hand was dressed simply in gear. They whispered to each other for a while before Magnus turned away, after pecking Alec on the cheek, and started to set up the portal which would take them to Idris.

Simon was hunched over a large, musty-looking book, which pages crackled when turned over - after all Ascension was rare nowadays and not many people did it as the Shadowhunters had become more secretive in their endless task. Hunting demons was very tasking, and many Shadowhunters died young in the battles against the countless demons. Honestly, it surprised Clary that Ascension took place so few and far between as their numbers dwindled. Izzy was lent over the back of the sofa Simon had sunk onto, casually winding and unwinding the electrum whip that was usually so cleverly disguised as a bracelet, dressed in her tight gear.

"JACE!" Maryse exclaimed again, fuming, and just as Clary was about to offer to go look for him the library doors opened with a bang, and Jace strode through, wearing his gear. Clary stared at him, and as Jace met her eyes, glistening gold meeting bright green,

Clary's heart skipped a beat. His beauty never failed to amaze her, and if there was one way to describe him it would be gold - eyes, hair and skin as well - and as strong and powerful as a lion. He shot her an easy grin and made his way towards where she was stood.

"Hi," he said softly when he reached her, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her to him.

"Hey," Clary answered, just as gently.

Just as he ducked his head to kiss her -

"Huhum."

Jace groaned quietly before turning around, keeping one arm tightly around her waist.

Maryse was stood in the same place as she had been when Jace entered the library, and was scowling at him.

"Where we're you?" She demanded. "You nearly made us late for the meeting."

"Got lost," Jace replied simply, and when Alec sent him an incredulous look, shrugged slightly.

"Really," Maryse said flatly, and it was clear she didn't believe him. "Where were you."

"Got lost," Jace repeated.

Maryse threw her arms up in exasperation, but before she could retort, Magnus broke in.

"The portal's ready," Magnus cut, in sounding amused. "Perhaps if you hadn't been arguing you would have noticed."

Clary looked over at him, and sure enough, the portal was open with a bright glow on the wall behind him, while Alec, Simon (who had left his book on the sofa) and Izzy were waiting to go through.

Embarrassed, Maryse blushed lightly before walking over to the portal, her heels clacking on the stone floor. Jace and Clary went as well, as Maryse entered the portal, and Alec, Simon, Izzy and Magnus followed on behind. Clary was about to enter the portal, when Jace stopped her. She looked up at him curiously and he swooped down and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. Clary 's cheeks burned red as he pulled back leaning his forehead on hers. He chuckled before taking her hand, and together they entered the glowing portal.


	2. author's note

**Author's note**

**Oh my gods! I'm so sorry, I know, I forgot to put in the disclaimer - I'm new at this - sorry. So I'm going to do the disclaimer now.**

**Hem. Hem.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the Mortal Instruments or Winx Club, even though I would love to. They belong to the A-MA-ZING Cassandra Clare, and Nickelodeon.**

**So that's my disclaimer.**

**By the way, please review, because I really want to know what you think about this as it's my first fan fiction. Honest opinions please. Thanks.**

**cloudyazurephoenix**


End file.
